


Under the Mistletoe

by darktensh17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (Not serious enemies though), Brendol Hux Being a Jerk, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Brendol slaps Hux, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Home for Christmas, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mistletoe, Past Enric Pryde/Armitage Hux, Protective Kylo Ren, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: Kylo agrees to be Hux's fake boyfriend to make him look 'good' for a Christmas dinner party hosted by Hux's father. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50
Collections: Kylux Secret Santa 2020





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kallieren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallieren/gifts).



> Merry Christmas kallieren! I tried to get as many of your preferences in as possible, and hope I succeeded. I hope you enjoy!

The sound of someone clearing their throat pulls Kylo’s attention away from his lunch of leftover butter chicken. Kylo looks up to see one of his co-workers standing over him. Everyone is currently on their lunch breaks and given that Kylo is generally left alone, this is an uncommon occurrence especially given who it is that has approached him.  
“Hello Ren. I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time?" The redhead looks nervous as he speaks.

"What do you want Hux?"

Armitage Hux works in a different department than Kylo, but because they're both supervisors they're often forced to work closely together to make sure everything runs smoothly. They don't exactly see eye to eye, which has created some tensions between them, and more than a few heated arguments. Which makes Kylo even more curious as to just what it is that Hux wants.

Hux doesn't look put off by Kylo's brusque tone as he takes the seat across from Kylo. "I was wondering if I could ask a favour of you."

Kylo knows where this is going and he's not having it. "I worked hard for the week I got off at Christmas and I'm not giving it up to cover anyone else's shifts just so that they can enjoy the time off that I was supposed to have."

This time Hux does look startled, jerking slightly at Kylo's angry hiss. "I have no need to ask you to cover my shifts, I have the same time off as you do. But that does relate to why I am here speaking with you. Do you have plans for the evening of the twenty-third?" The word evening is so posh when Hux says it in his British accent. Truthfully everything about hux is posh, and pretty.

"Probably just drinking beer and watching Christmas movies on TV. Why?"

Hux licks his lips in a nervous gesture, one that Kylo watches in rapt fascination. "I am in need of someone to accompany me to a Christmas dinner hosted by my father."

Kylo raises an eyebrow at that; he knows who Brendol Hux is, everyone who works at First Order does. "And you want me to accompany you, as your. . . date?" He asks in a bad imitation of Hux's accent, which has Hux wrinkling his nose quite adorably.

"Yes, but I'm afraid it's more than that. I need someone who will. . . " He cuts himself off looking down at the hands he has folded on the table. "I need an ah date yes, but someone who is willing to pretend that the dating has been going on for some time. A fake boyfriend if you will."

Huh. "And what do I get out of this?"

Hux seems more prepared for this question than he was to ask Kylo for the favour. "I'll pay you for your time. And you'll have free reign to speak with any of Father's connections to better your standing in the company. You'll also always have the knowledge that I had to sink so low as to have to ask for someone to pretend to be my boyfriend. I'm sure you can use it to bring me down to new lows."

That's a lot of self-deprecation in one sentence. "Wait, wait. I wouldn't do that; you know that right? We may not get along but I don't hate you or anything." Hux says nothing to that. "Why don't we start with a little background here. Why is it that you need a fake boyfriend and go from there?"

"My ex. . .partner is going to be at the party and he has not been kind about my single status in the past." He pauses thinking before adding, "Brendol is also quite a handful to deal with alone. So, you would be acting as backup and support for me. I'd be in your debt if you did."

This seems like some sort of strange dream; he isn't sure if it's a good dream or a bad dream given the crush that he's had on Hux ever since Kylo began to work at First Order. Still, he's being given a chance to have Hux as his, even if it's only pretend and only for a day.

Hux is silent as he waits for Kylo's answer, his eyes focused on his hands where he's twiddling his thumbs in a gesture that betrays his anxiousness. It’s one of the many nervous tics that Kylo has noticed in Hux.

Feeling bad for him Kylo reaches over and lays his hand on top of Hux's, noticing how much smaller they are than his own. "Hey." When Hux looks up to meet his gaze, Kylo grins at him. "I'll do it, and you don't have to pay me or anything either. This sounds like a much better time than what I had planned."

"You're really going to do it?" Hux looks surprised and suspicious as he studies Kylo, looking for any traces of deception in his face.

Kylo nods, "yeah, I'm really going to do it. Just send me the details by email so that I know what to expect and how to dress. Unless you need me to be that boyfriend that your father would have a heart attack at the sight of?"

The comment draws a chuckle from Hux and the briefest hint of a smile. "No, no. As nice as it would be, I'd rather show them all how well I am doing and what a catch I have on my arm."

"So you think I'm handsome then?" He's grinning widely, heart doing flips at the thought that Armitage Hux could possibly find him attractive.

Hux blushes and it is honestly adorable, not a word Kylo ever thought he'd use to describe Hux. "Anyone could see that you are a very good-looking man Ren. And, even though you tend to infuriate me, you are good at your job."

"Hux. . .I'm honoured you think so highly of me." And he is, truly. As much as Kylo would like to talk more about this, lunch is almost over and they have to head back to work. "Right, so , send me that info and we'll go from there."

"Of course, you'll have it by this evening." Hux pushes himself up from the table and nods to Kylo. "We'll discuss things in more detail once you've received the email."

"Right, sounds good."

When Kylo gets the email some time after dinner there isn't much to it. It contains the location of the event, the dress code and what Hux expects of him. This part is much more interesting to Kylo as it contains a list of things that Hux deems necessary to ensure their fake relationship is believable.

Included on the list is:  
\- light touches  
\- hand holding  
\- kisses on the cheeks  
\- hands around the waist or shoulders  
\- mouth kisses if need be (no tongue)

The maybes are as follows:  
\- pet names (to be discussed before hand)  
\- discussing their working relationship/business  
\- punching Brendol if he's too big of a jerk  
\- punching Hux's ex

And the absolutely nots include:  
\- inappropriate touching  
\- sex  
\- discussing intimate details of family lives  
\- crude language

And to wrap it all up, Hux helpfully even included point form notes on how they got together:  
\- met at work  
\- Kylo asked Hux out; Hux played a little hard to but eventually said yes  
\- dating for six months  
\- they are very serious about each other but no 'I love yous' have been exchanged

The list amuses Kylo terribly and he spends too long chuckling over it before sending Hux a single thumbs up as a reply. He can't wait until the twenty-third.

-

The night of Brendol Hux's Christmas party, Kylo shows up at Hux's place at seven o'clock on the dot, just like Hux had instructed in his email. He's not surprised to see Hux already waiting out front for him and pulls up next to him to allow Hux to get in.

Right away he picks up on the faint scent of vanilla and sandalwood of the cologne that Hux is wearing, it stirs something pleasant in his stomach. And maybe a little lower. He also notices that Hux's hair has been left out of his usual harsh slicked back style and is allowed to hang loose, with several strands hanging over his left eye.

Kylo wants nothing more than to reach up and tuck them behind his ear.

"You look nice." He can't see what Hux is wearing because of the large winter jacket he's has on, but Kylo is certain he'll be dazzled.

Hux smiles the slightest bit and looks Kylo over, taking in the black three piece suit he's wearing with an appraising eye. The look sends Kylo's pulse skyrocketing. "You look quite dashing yourself Ren."

"Kylo. If we're dating you should call me Kylo." He steers the car back into traffic and begins to follow the navigation out of town toward Brendol Hux's manor. "I suppose if you did still want to give your father a heart attack you could introduce me as Ben Organa-Solo. I hear he's not too fond of my mother." Kylo hasn't gone by that name in ages, but for Hux he would take it up gladly.

"I appreciate the offer but no." Kylo won't admit he's relieved but Hux must sense it. "Thank you. It means a lot to me that you would go so far as to offer to use that name, but I'm certain we can find some other way to have Brendol meet an early end. If need be." He chuckles at his own joke and then falls quiet as they get closer to their destination.

The Hux manor is impressive looking, but smaller than the Skywalker mansion that Kylo had grown up in. The outside is decorated with hundreds of gold festive holiday lights and tasteful decorations. The snow that is beginning to fall from the sky makes it look like a picturesque holiday movie house. It looks nice and very, very staged.

They find a spot to park in the big lot at the side and Kylo turns off the engine, looking over at Hux when he notices the man taking several deep breaths to try and calm himself. Reaching over he takes Hux's left hand in his own. "Don't worry, it's going to go fine. You've got me there beside you." His grin may be a little lopsided and dorky but it brings an answering smile to Hux's pale face.

"Thank you."

Kylo gives Hux's hand a squeeze and then lets go so that they can leave the car. As soon as they're out he takes his hand again, holding it in a loose grip that will allow Hux to pull away if he needs to. He's pleased when Hux doesn't.

When they reach the front door of the house it is opened for them. "Master Armitage, it is good to see you this evening." The man's expression doesn't change but somehow Kylo can sense his sincerity.

Hux nods at the man and takes off his coat to reveal a charcoal grey suit underneath it that accentuates Hux's lean figure. "Thank you Opan. I won't say it's good to be back, but it is nice to see you." Once his coat has been dealt with, he then leads Kylo through the main hall into what could be considered a small ballroom.

It's nicely decorated with a large genuine Christmas tree in the corner that looks like it was decorated by a professional designer. Which it probably was, as it looks just as staged as the rest of the decorations that Kylo has seen on the house.

"Right. Well, no time like the present." Hux mutters to himself before leading Kylo over to where a group of older men are congregated and laughing as they drink from glasses filled with what looks like dark whisky.

Keeping his hand tightly gripped around Kylo’s, Hux steps over to a portly man whose greying hair may once have been the same colour as Hux's own. "Happy Christmas Father."

The man turns to face them, a sneer on his face. "Armitage, I see you finally decided to show your face. Who is this with you?" His words are practically barked and Kylo can feel Hux cringing back the slightest bit. "And who is this with you?"

"This is Kylo Ren, my partner." Brendol's eyebrows shoot up and his gaze settles on Kylo, appraising him like a piece of steak that he can't decide is worth the cost or not.

A sallow looking older man breaks away from the group to stand beside Brendol at Hux's words, his lips twisted in a sneer. "Well, I see that someone has finally become desperate enough to choose you.. I doubt it will last long."

Hux pales at the comment and starts to shake the tiniest bit. "Enric, it's good to see you again." He turns to Kylo to introduce the two men currently speaking. “Kylo this is my father Brendol Hux, and his colleague Enric Pryde.”

The man, Pryde, scoffs at Hux’s words and looks him over and shakes his head. "I cannot say that I return the sentiments. You're looking rather pale as of late. Has your new hm...let’s say keeper, not been taking care of you as well as I did?"

Kylo wants to punch this smug man right in his prissy looking face. It would be worth any trouble it may cause. Hux's hand on his arm stops him before he can do more than about making a move however.

"He's certainly shown me more consideration and care than you ever did Enric, and satisfies me in ways that I could have only dreamed of when I was with you." A few of the other men from the group chortle quietly to themselves but shut up when Pryde gives them a look.

"If you're as much of a disappointment to him as you were to your father and I, I would savour what little time you have to enjoy. We all know what a failure you are after all." Pryde turns away and back to his circle after, his attention turning back to the gathered men who are all laughing now.

This time Hux has to physically keep Kylo from launching himself at Pryde. "Don't please, it's not worth it." He leads Kylo away from the gathered group toward the Christmas tree, grabbing a glass of wine from a passing server and downing it in one shot before exchanging it for another one. "I'm sorry about that. . ."

In Kylo's mind there is nothing for Hux to apologize for. "Your dad and ex are assholes. Why did you even date that man?

Hux shrugs, staring at the lights from the Christmas tree. "It was stupid. Enric had always been kind to me, at least compared to other male figures in my life. You've gotten a small taste of Brendol already tonight. I guess I was looking for a father figure more than a partner when I was with Enric. It didn't work for multiple reasons, and we split up within a few months. Now it's just this, constantly. I had thought that having you here would make them behave a little. I'm sorry you had to witness that."

Kylo turns Hux to face him, holding his shoulders in a gentle but firm grip. "You have nothing to apologize for. I'm just sorry that I couldn't do more for you. I'm definitely more receptive than ever to punching your dad in the face, or your ex. Or both. I’m open to options.."

The comment makes Hux laugh, shaking his head as he slowly starts to calm down. "It is a very tempting offer."

They’re interrupted by a passing waiter who clears his throat and points up above them where a long branch of the tree is hanging over them with a single sprig of mistletoe hanging from it. “It is tradition, Sirs.”

“We don’t have t-” Kylo’s attempt at assuring Hux that it wasn’t necessary is cut off by Hux’s soft lips pressing against his much to the delight of most of the gathered guests who clap at the kiss. Brendol, Enric and the rest of their cohorts glare from their corner.

Hux sighs softly as he pulls away. “We have to make sure to give them a good show, right? To make this believable?”

Kylo knows that he’s probably blushing, but he nods quickly in agreement. “R-right.”

Dinner is called soon after and everyone is bustled into the elegantly decorated dining room for a meal filled with amazing food and somewhat awkward conversation at least for Kylo who knows only Hux. The woman next to Kylo introduces herself as Bellava Parnadee, she works for the Department of National defence and can’t tell him more than that.

“Or I’d have to kill you.” She adds with a laugh, nudging him in the side. From his other side Hux snickers, which delights Bellava. “How are you doing Armitage? Keeping busy with your projects? You know there’s always room for you in the engineering department at DND, I’ll even put in a good word for you.”  
Hux smiles kindly at her, but turns her down. “If I ever tire of my current work, I’ll be sure to take you up on that offer Bellava.”   
The two start to chat around Kylo, although Hux does introduce him as his boyfriend and try to include Kylo in the conversation as much as possible. It’s appreciated, even if Kylo doesn’t have much to add. Also, he may resent Bellava a little for trying to steal Hux away from First Order.

After dinner is over many of the guests, including Bellava and several of the men who had been gathered with Brendol and Pryde, start to head off. Outside the snow has started to come down harder and Kylo is worried that if it doesn’t slow down they’re going to have a hard time getting home later.

Unfortunately they get waylaid before they can leave. Hux and Kylo are drawn into a conversation with Hux’s stepmother who keeps squeezing Kylo’s biceps and cooing over how strong he is. “You’ve got yourself a real prize here Armitage. Don’t let this one go. He looks like he knows how to handle someone in bed.” She giggles drunkenly at her own words..

Kylo is fascinated by the interactions between her and Hux, so different from how things went with Brendol, and by just how many shades of red Hux can turn when he’s embarrassed. He can’t help but stir the pot a little. “Don’t worry Mrs. Hux, I make sure to take very good care of Armie.”

“Call me Maratelle.” She says with a delighted squeak. “You’re just too much! Well, maybe not too much of a man to handle Armitage. I’m sure you do a better job than Pryde ever could,” she whispers conspiratorially to them. “Awful pairing that, no offence to you Armitage.”

“N-none taken Mother.”

They’re interrupted rudely by Brendol coming over and clearing his throat. “I think that’s quite enough Maratelle. Why don’t you retire early, you’ve had quite a lot of wine.” The words are a command and they all know it.

Maratelle purses her lips, her silliness melting away before her shoulders slump and she nods. “I am a bit tired. I’ll just make my rounds and say goodbye to everyone that hasn’t left.”

“No need, most are spending the night, the weather is not fit to travel in.” He glances over at Hux and Kylo. “I hope that will not be a problem. Armitage, your old room is available to you and your. . .partner.”

“Thank you Father, we will of course stay the night for our safety.” The words are delivered through gritted teeth. Kylo wraps his arm around Hux’s shoulder to offer him support. “We’ll be retiring as well I think.”

Brendol nods and his eyes don’t leave Hux’s, something silent being communicated between them. Eventually Hux turns away and goes over to his step-mother, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Sleep well Mother. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“You too darling, and you as well Kylo.”

Hux leads Kylo by the hand upstairs and to the last bedroom in the east wing. “Father wanted me as far away from him as possible growing up.” He explains as he opens the door. “That at least was a small blessing.”

The room is plain with no posters covering the wall, a dark grey dresser, and similarly coloured bookshelf full of engineering and history books lining it take up one wall. There’s a closed door directly to the left, which is likely to be an ensuite bathroom, and against the wall in the center of the room is a queen size bed, which looks at least to be fairly comfortable.

Looking around Kylo goes over to sit on the bed. “This looks. . .cozy.”

“Austere would be the kindest way to describe it. I hate this room, and I hate that we have to stay here tonight.” Hux goes over to dig in the drawers of the dressed. “I’m not sure I’ll have anything that fits you properly, but some of these were always baggy on me.” He brings a pair of shorts and a shirt over to him. “The washroom is through there if you want to change and freshen up before bed.”

Kylo can sense that Hux doesn’t really want to talk so he accepts the clothes and heads into the ensuite. “Well, this has been a night, andI don’t feel like I’ve been any help at all.” He mutters to himself as he washes his face with some cold water and the cleanser he finds on the shelf. “Maybe if I’m lucky Hux will at least let me cuddle him a little for comfort? Although there’s no one to keep up appearances for during the night. Ugh. Get it together Kylo”

The clothes are a bit too tight and slightly short but they cover what they need to be hidden. Kylo still feels like he looks ridiculous as he heads out, only to find that Hux is missing. Confused Kylo opens the door to the bedroom and peaks out, only venturing out when he sees that no one else is around.

It’s the sound of shouting that brings him to the west wing where a door sits slightly ajar. He doesn’t dare go to close lest he get caught, but he gets near enough to hear who is speaking and what is being said. That it turns out to be Brendol and Hux doesn’t surprise him, and that makes his stomach drop.

“What did you think you were doing pulling this stunt Armitage!? You couldn’t possibly believe that it would work! Ben Organa-Solo? That man is clearly out of your league and you must be paying him or else he pities you enough to have agreed to this.” Brendol’s voice keeps raising as he speaks. It’s a surprise that half the household doesn’t hear it, or maybe they do and they’re ignoring it.

“It’s no trick, Kylo and I are together and have been for half a year. If you can’t believe it then that is your problem.”

Kylo cheers Hux for standing up to his father until he hears the slap and then he doesn’t hesitate to barge in. “Don’t you fucking touch him!” He puts himself between Brendol and Hux not caring if he gets hit in the process. He can take Brendol on.

The look on Brendol’s face is murderous. “I don’t know how he’s convinced you to go along with this charade but I suggest you walk out of here right now. We’ll find you a guest room and you can leave and forget all this tomorrow.”

From behind him Hux says nothing and that worries Kylo. “I’m afraid you’re mistaken. I love your son, and if you try to touch him again. Ever. I will end you. You know I can, I have powerful connections.” He leaves Brendol to sputter, turning instead to Hux and wrapping him in his arms to lead him back to the bedroom.

“Are you alright?” Hux is still quiet and his cheek where Brendol hit it is red and painful looking. “Shit.” He hurries into the ensuite to run a cloth under cold water and hold it against Hux’s cheek to lower the swelling. “What a fucking prick. I should go back in there and give him something to really remember me by.”

Hux shakes his head and accepts the cloth. “I don’t want to deal with him anymore. As soon as we can tomorrow, I just want to leave.” He sounds so defeated as he speaks. “Thank you for coming to help me, I appreciate it greatly. Why don’t we go to bed, that will make tomorrow come sooner.”

What can Kylo do with that other than agree? He curls up on one side of the bed while Hux goes and changes before crawling in on the other side his back to Kylo.

“I’m sorry that this turned out so poorly.” Hux says after a long moment of silence. Despite his back being to Kylo, he can hear the catch in Hux’s throat that means he’s fighting back tears. The bed is large enough that they’re not touching, but the gap feels yawning to Kylo. He wants nothing more than to take Hux into his arms and cradle him close. “I shouldn’t have dragged you into it.”

Fuck it. Kylo reaches over and pulls Hux to him, turning him so that Hux’s face is pressed against his chest. “I don’t regret it. Any of it. Your dad is a jerk and your ex is an asshole. I’d take you away from here in a heartbeat if it weren’t for this snowstorm. But none of what happened is your fault.” He feels Hux’s tears dampen his shirt and rubs his hand soothingly in circles on Hux’s back. “Being here with you tonight, it’s been great and I would do it all over again in a heartbeat.”

Hux sniffles and pulls away, looking up at Kylo with wide eyes. “Y-you would?”

It feels like both the best and worst time for a love confession. “Yes. . .it’s because I. . . What I said to your dad, it was true. I’m in love with you Armitage and I have been for years.”

Gasping at the confession and Hux doesn’t say anything for the longest time. Kylo despairs, he knew that this was an awful idea. He’s no different from Brendol or Pryde, taking advantage of Hux when he’s weak.

When the kiss comes it catches him by surprise but only for the briefest of moments before he finds himself returning it. He moves to cradle Hux’s face while they kiss, petting his cheeks with care when they separate. “Hux.”

“Call me Armitage, please.” Hux’s eyes are still wet with tears and his lips red from the kiss, but he looks beautiful as he smiles up at Kylo. “I- I feel the same Kylo, I have for a long time. It’s why I chose to ask you to come with me, because I thought that even if it wasn’t real it would be nice to pretend for just one night.”

This is more than Kylo could have ever hoped and he’s happy, happier than he’s been in a long time. He kisses Hux again, and again, and again until both their lips are swollen and they’re breathing is somewhat laboured.

“When we get back, go out with me. I want to be with you Armitage.” Kylo says, pressing his forehead to Hux’s.

Hux’s quiet yes is the best sound in the world and almost makes everything that’s happened here worth it. From here on out he’s going to make sure that Hux only ever has good holiday memories and experiences.


End file.
